Voiceless confessions
by Emilx311
Summary: Raoul gets into an accident that leaves him mute. Because of this Christine decides that he's not good enough anymore and leaves, but how will Erik react when he finds out? ErikRaoul slash


AN: Okay so here's my first real attempt at a slah fic, and a one shot for that matter. Sorry its so short, but all the others ideas I could think of would have needed a multi chapter story and I really don't have time to write a second one of those at the moment. As it is this was written in one sitting. Please enjoy and leave your comments and constructive criticism, I'd really like to know how I can improve.

Summary: Raoul gets into an accident that leaves him mute. Because of this Christine decides that he's not good enough anymore and leaves, but how will Erik react when he finds out? ErikRaoul slash

Disclaimer: I own nada T_T

**Voiceless Confessions  
**

Raoul sighed as he stared out the seen before him. He used to love the view from the opera house roof, but that had been when the memories he had of said roof were happy ones. This was where he and Christine had first sung their love to each other, he could no longer sing. Here was where Christine begged him to save her from Erik, the very man she'd gone running back to after his accident. How he wanted to cream his frustration to the statues he was standing amongst, sadly the accident had taken that from him too. He could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes, and fall rolling silently down his cheeks. Silent, that was what his life was like now. He was not sure why he still came to the opera house anymore, he was still the patron, but his presence wasn't really all that necessary. There was nothing here for him now that Christine had left, not that he minded that too terribly much.

He'd once loved her yes, but that had been before he'd really gotten to know her as she was now, that was when she'd been his Little Lotte, his childhood friend. He'd stopped loving her long before the accident, long before she'd decided that he wasn't good enough for her, long before she'd run off to Erik. Yes, he was sure that was where she had gone. She'd broken off the engagement the day after the accident and no one had seen her since. The managers had been rather irritated by the sudden disappearance of their prima donna, but at least they had had Carlotta to fall back on. The only bright side was that the infamous O.G. had also disappeared along with her.

Raoul was certain that these two events were connected. Indeed he was more than certain that Erik had stopped his reign of terror only because he was too busy with Christine. And where did that leave him? Alone, friendless, silent in a large and loud opera house. He desperately wanted to leave, but could not bring himself to. The opera house held far too many memories for him now; no he could never truly leave it behind. Especially not well the person who possessed his heart remained here still. He knew somewhere deep inside that staying would only cause him no pain, for how was he supposed to compete for his loves affections? The competition this time was entirely different from when he was fighting for Christine's affections.

He smiled a sad smile; yes this time was the exact opposite of the last. No longer was Christine the prize, she was now the rival. And Erik, wonderful talented Erik no longer the rival, but the unclaimable prize. He could not say when exactly he'd fallen for Erik, but he had fallen hard. His heart gave a painful lurch at that thought, causing him to suck in a deep breath a grasp his chest. How he wished that he could have told Erik how he felt, yes that was probably his biggest regret of all. But what was done was done, before the accident he'd had Christine and with her around there was no way he could tell Erik his feelings, and now that she'd gone, well the reason he could not tell was the same reason that she had left. He could no longer talk, he was mute. Raoul could feel more and more tears begin to roll down his cheeks, but he made no attempts to stop them. He was quite alone out here; no one could see his sorrow so why bother hiding it?

Erik stared at the young man in front of him. He felt a surge of anger at Christine and anyone else who had contributed to make his patron this unhappy. He had heard about the accident and its consequences from Christine when she had come down to his layer to beg him to take her back. He'd refused her of course, he'd realised long ago what a fickle girl she was. Not to mention that he'd never really loved her, it'd always been obsession. He's mistaken it for love at first but now that he'd experienced real love he knew the difference. Besides if she'd thrown Raoul away so easily who was to say that she wouldn't do the same to him?

After his rejection she had thankfully left Paris. Where she had gone didn't concern him, as long as she never came back. He'd stopped playing his pranks because he hadn't wanted to burden his patron even more. Now though he wasn't about to let this sit! No one, and he meant no one was permitted to make his Raoul cry. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Raoul, who froze from shock.

"What are you doing here viscount, if you wanted a private moment you should have gone somewhere private." Erik said in that smooth silky voice of his. Opening his mouth out of habit Raoul closed it immediately; that would no longer help him.

"Don't worry I know all about your new disability" Erik replied allowing himself a smirk. His love could no longer protest when he stole him away, which he intended to do very soon. Raoul could feel his eyes widen and his heart beat speed up, whether from fear of the way Erik was holding him he did not know. Feeling devious Erik leaned down and nipped slightly on Raoul's ear to make sure that he had the viscount's attention. This action had the unplanned benefit of causing Raoul to go what was in Erik's opinion a lovely shade of red.

"And don't think it will discourage me in the least, you will be mine!" Raoul's eyes widened even more at that statement, hardly daring to believe that this wasn't a dream and that he wouldn't soon be waking up. Deciding that even if this was a dream he was going to take full advantage he tilted his head up and kissed Erik.

Erik surprised at how well Raoul was taking happily obliged him by kissing back. He could hear what Raoul was trying to say and so when he pulled away he whispered into his ear "I love you too my viscount." Raoul for his part was quite happy with the way things had turned out.


End file.
